Blind
by Wishlc
Summary: Austin is Ally's step-brother's best friend. Austin and Ally have an awkward relationship, sometimes they are friends, and then Austin goes off and ignores her. Ally isn't sure whether she likes him or not, but she realizes she was blind; blind to his love towards her. But before the rainbow, comes the storm.../ Ends in Auslly.


Jay Parker. That was his name. The boy I'd fallen in love with during my freshman year of high school. I loved him, I really, really loved him. And I thought he loved me to. That is, until my junior year when I found out I was cheating on me.

It was heartbreaking, really. My heart was pained for weeks, and all I did was lay in bed and cry. My older step-brother, Logan, tried to comfort me. He wasn't always the best brother, but I really appreciated everything he did for me while I was stuck in the 'but I still love him' part of the breakup.

Anyways, Logan would come in my room and sit on my bed and rub my back. He'd whisper things to me and sing to me just to make me feel better about myself. Logan was a senior at my school, and let me just say, he had some really nice looking friends, so it wasn't too bad to have him around.

I remember one day quite clearly. He had his friends over, Dallas, Dez and Austin, who were all mighty fine. I was in my bedroom, trying on cute dresses for my birthday party that was coming up in a few weeks.

Austin walked into my room, and luckily I hadn't been in my underwear. Him and I had a... confusing relationship. One day, he'd act like we were best friends, and then he'd act like a total jackass and I'd slap him in the face and go home and cry.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, looking at myself in the mirror in the purple dress I'd put on. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. "If you're not gonna say anything, get out."

"That dress looks nice on you," he said. I scoffed and walked into my closet to grab more dresses.

"Can you please leave so I can try on more of these?" I held up the dresses.

He smirked, "Go right ahead."

I rolled my eyes and felt my blood begin to boil. Austin fucking Moon for you. "I asked you nicely to please get out, so if that's not gonna work, I will push you through that window and watch as your bones break into pieces."

"Ally," he groaned. His hands were balled in a fist. Why the hell was he mad, he was the one who wouldn't get out of my room.

"What?!" I screamed, throwing the dresses to the floor. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm sorry about your breakup," he whispered, flashing a half-smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You really don't have to pretend, Austin, I'm fine," I whispered, not making eye-contact with him. "It's not that big of a deal, anyways, he was just cheating on me for a year, that's all," I said, sarcastically.

"Ally," he growled, "Stop doing this! Stop acting like I hate you, because you know that I don't!"

"How would I know?" I whispered, "One day you act like we're friends, and then the next you're embarrassed of me in front of some girl you like or your friends, or whoever, okay?"

He pushed me down onto the bed and kissed my neck. As wrong as this was, it just felt so good... But I'd probably spend the night crying because of him. Fucking douche bag.

I pushed him off and we both stood up. He looked red, probably because I'd denied sex to him. But I've done it so many times.

"I just wish someone would love me," I said. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "Jay loved me, and I loved him, but I was dumb enough not to see it."

"Ally, he didn't love you, he was using your love," Austin said. "He never loved you, and you never loved him."

I started to sob and fell to the ground with a thud. "You fucking liar!" I yelled. I started to punch his legs, which was no help, but I was angry at him. "I loved him. I loved him so much!" I screamed and my body started to collapse on itself.

"Stop telling yourself you loved him. All you two were was a high school couple. One day you'll get married, and all Jay will be is a dumb, high school memory, okay? You've gotta listen to me." He said back, grabbing my hands. I was too weak to pull back.

"No one loves me," I cried. "No one's ever loved me!" My body was shaking violently and I was surprised my dad or Jenny, my step-mom, hadn't come in yet. I was more surprised Logan hadn't come in, yet. After all, Austin was his friend, not mine. Not at all. I hated him so much.

"A lot of people love you, Ally. You just can't see it. You're still upset with you and Jay's failed relationship, that you can't see the people who really love you." He pulled me up and held me to his chest. I could hear the thud of his heart against his chest. It was like a rhythm... thud, thud, thud.

"Like who, Austin?" I whispered, still tightly embedded in his arms. "Name one person who loves me."

"God dammit, Ally, don't you see?" He asked, pushing me away from his chest, his hands still tightly groped on my shoulders.

I shook my head and sniffled. "What? Tell me what I can't see?"

"I love you, Ally! I love you so god damn much!" he yelled.

I gasped. "Oh my God..."

He grabbed my face and kissed me. It was nice, his lips against mine. Now it was my hearts turn to thud, and so it did. Are hearts were beating, our breaths shallow, our bodies connected, our lips intertwined, everything was perfect. My heart was perfectly normal, all patched up.

We both smiled as we pulled away.

"Can you see, now?" He joked. "Ally, you were blinded the whole time. I've loved you since the day I met you."

And that's how everything ended; perfect. But before the rainbow, comes the storm...

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This chapter is actually what is going to be at the end of the story, the rest of it will be like the prequel, and you'll read this, of course with a lot more happening, at the very end of the whole thing. **

**I hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING!**


End file.
